Talk:Anti-Champion Rifle/@comment-38085838-20190917131318
pixel gun is pure greed that is a thing first of all the amount u need to get a gun in the fricking trading van impossible unless u have ur moms/dads credit cards on ur hand or have collected enough for the new guns u knew that were coming second battle pass they started to notice that ppl started getting the battle pass by grinding and not paying and they had to turn the battle credit rewards in the free battle pass into 120 which was 240 and thats just pure greed just let a person get the battle pass without paying and now its harder they removed how many times the credits are on the battle pass it was 4-5 and now its 3 this is getting to the point they dont like ppl getting the battle pass without buying the battle credits using money and the fact they turned the battle credit amount into 120 disgusted meand 3rd the game is broken with these guns im gonna show u here right now first of all we all know it its the anti-champion rifle and second of all we have viking from the coupons and then third they are gonna add the ultimatum on a event sooner or later and everybody will get it for coupons and the game will be broken at that time and newbies will be quitting and this game will drop and another things is pc players i mean like wth dude its suuuuuuuuuuuuper easy to aim using pc i mean like if u were a fortnite player and u play this its just gonna be broken and u can see most of the normasl youtubers use phone and justspawn and some others use pc anyone can see that this pure greed has to stop because ppl are buying all that good moduel chests that players earned all day long in five sseconds ands they buy infinite shards and get kentic v on their PAY2WEEN guns put delay in the anti or this gasme will be broken forever and royal ashbringer dont have to talk about it because IT MAKES U STICK UR BOOTS ON THE GROUND and with the area dmg it already does ur dead cuz it slows u and u cant escape and charge guns just bruh why pixel gun WHY if u use a charge and r u seriously putting a singular grenade affect on to a free obtainable gun thats insane and the fact that u dont fix these broken guns makes me hate the game more and now the event chests are 10 keys and all u get is 1 gems everythime i like it how u removed the coins but one gem every 5 matches u play ur joking right and in the days i have played this game (im lvl 55 now) i have NEVER gotten a gun from the chests i have opened 10 each time and nope just gems just what is it this is the chane 1%?? and another thing is u guys removed the keys from the event chests ADD IT BACK and one event each chests it gave u 5 keys nice 5 keys for 5 keys that SO DUMB and the gems it gives decreased so u need to pay for more gems to get new guns from the new sets how... HOW GReedy CAN u get pixel gun 3d just dude if u want money just stick with what u had ik u need money but this is PURE just PUREEE GREED